ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Guardians of Arkom
The Guardians of Arkom 'is 28th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. Clancy returns and tests Ben's patients. Cretox shows himself of his asocial side as suddenly, the Chiroptesapiens of Akrom, come for help. Plot A large, green creature slips through the street, causing rampage. On top of the creature stands Clancy, laughing at the chaos, he created. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Alan and Cretox arrives to stop him. Clancy smiles when he sees them, boasting they wouldn't stop him this time. "You will be food for my baby, the rest of the city will soon follow." "Like I'm impressed. Alan, Ring of Fire!" Alan creates a circle around them and the creature to stop it as Ben tries to find a good alien. Cretox has removed nearly every alien that should be useful right now. As the bug snaps at him, he's gone with only a giant hole left. He returns behind the creature as Earthoise but quickly changing in NRG. The problem is the creature is pretty fast for his seize and seems to be immune to mana. Suddenly it grabs Ben and swallow him short after. "Ben!!!" Cretox is the only one of the group who looks relaxed, very relaxed. He sits on a parked car and watching how his pupil is doing. Gwen is angered seeing this and shout at him: "Help him, Cretox! Now!!!" He doesn't look concerned and commands them to remain calm: "Wait and see, Gwen." The beast stops his attacks as he start to freeze from within. He break in pieces as Ben break out in the form of Arctiguana. Clancy flies up and swear to return as he lands on the back of a giant mosquito. They fly away as suddenly three big bat-like shadows appears. Unseen is the fourth who dive-bombs to Clancy, grabbing him and crashing in the ground. He grabs his victim, handstand on his torso and throws into a window. Kevin approaches Clancy and says sarcastically: "Hadn't expect that you should 'return' so fast!" As they land, one of them seems to carry Harley who lands her feet as she jumps out the arms of her Carrier. The Chiroptesapien and his brothers bow before Ben as he approaches: "Now that's what I call respect!" "Maybe it's an idea to return the favor, for once." Cretox tells him as he kneels for the bats. Kevin, Gwen and Alan follows his example and shortly after Ben too. As Ben raises again, Harley walk to him and give a kiss on his cheek. She laughs as she sees him blushing. Now the creatures raises again and start to speak: "We are the Chiroptesapiens, guardians of Arkom and come with a request. Our world is under attack by Vilgaxia. In the beginning we were a leading hand but now, with the coming of 'that monster' Arkom will fall in a few days. Therefore, we want to ask you, Ben Tennyson. To aid us and defeat the monster that plagued our land. And if we should fail, The Comedian's daughter shouln't be safe on our planet. We ask you to find her a hide-out where she is safe till after the war..." "We shall do what's necessary to help your planet." "Well then, let we escort you to our ship." Alan looks at the unconscious Clancy and then back to rest of the group. "I stay here, take care of Harley and imprison buggy here. Do what's necessary, we shall take care of the Earth." The Chiroptesapiens flies up and grab Gwen, Kevin and Cretox by the shoulders with their legs. As the leader wants to grab Ben, he refuses. "I shall fly on my own power" as he transforms in Man-Bat. The Chiroptesapien nods as he follows his fellow guards with Ben just behind him. Just on the moment Kevin starts to mock about the cold weather, they see the spacecraft of the Chiroptesapiens. A wing-like spacecraft is ready to pick them up. Inside the shuttle, they discover that their captain is a Quinly. Or like Kevin remarks: "I'm afraid we are getting some bad jokes on the way!" They land in a hangar close to a palace. As they enter the palace, the Chiroptesapiens leads him to the Comedian, a more obese Quinly. "The party shall begin again in mere minutes, he have to handle now, Terrans. And I'm not joking." A weird sounding horn call is heard as they run outside. The Vilgaxian Army has returned! Ben chooses for Man- Bat and follows his Chiroptesapiens in battle. They quickly notices that the Vilgaxian drones are accompagned by Cymera's and Wartoises. But the Quinlies, the Hydrogeddrons and the Chiroptesapiens take quickly lead in the battle. The moment Ben destroys the first Cymera with the aid of the Chiroptesapiens. Suddenly, an evil cry is heard. A huge dragon lands on the battlefield and starts to defeat several warriors of the Arkom Army. "I go Way Big!" Kevin looks at the creature and tells him that Ultimate Way Big should be a better idea. Ben ignores this, flies at him and transforms in mid-air in Way Big. He lands before the creature and charged. Cretox is looking at his computer like device. Ben is having a hard time with the monstrosity as Cretox still ignores them, even while Way Big and the monster are fighting in Godzilla style. Gwen asks him to help but he ignores her too as he ignores the battle between the Quinlies, the Chiropterasapiens and the drones of Vilgaxia. This until Gwen real gets angry and attacks him with her mana. He simply avoid her attacks and tells her: "Just wait and see." Suddenly a spacecraft in the air: "Tennyson, grab that monster and hold him tight." Ben does this as the spaceship shoots a weird looking rocket at the monster. After it is hit by the missile, the beast shrinks to his original form. The other recognize him as Bagorah, after a short argue, they discover that Bagorah wasn't kidnapped by Vilgaxians but instead simply join them in order to become the ruler of Arkom under the lead of Animo's Empire. Cretox discovered it was a mutated Chiroptesapien when he scanned the creature and ask Azmuth for an anidote. "But I think we had to return home, before Harley have blow up our HQ for fun..." Aliens Used *Articguana (First Re-appearance) Articguana.png|'Articguana Tunnel_hide_by_illuminate01-d2w8aph-1-.jpg|'Earthoise' Manbat.jpg|'Man-Bat' NRG.png|'NRG' 180px-Waybig2.png|'Way Big' *Earthoise *Man-Bat *NRG *Way Big Characters *Ben *Cretox *Gwen *Harley *Kevin *The Guardians of Arkom (First Appearance) *The Comidian (First Appearance) Villians *Bagorah (First Appearance) Man-Bat_Close_up.jpg|'Bagorah (Normal)' 757px-Bagorah_Neo.jpg|'Bagorah (Mutated)' 250px-Clancy.png|'Clancy' 636px-Giant_Centipede.jpg|'Giant Centipede' Skeetera.jpg|'Skeetera' *Clancy *Giant Centipede (First Appearance / Deceased) *Skeetera (First Appearance) *Vilgaxian Army Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance